Joey Wheeler Vs Guardian Mage
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point With the last Sphere destroyed, the gang are transported to the World of Monsters, where the Dark Magician girl gives them an airship that can fly past the weakened barrier of Chase's lair. The barrier a;lso acts as a Seal, sothe monsters will be real, so in order to get to Chase, they must fly past many Orichalcos Demons, which will bombard the airship. Yami tells the inexperienced duelists (Serenity, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Mokuba) to remain behind, while the others do the honours in defeating Chase. So they set off on the airship and battle their way through hordes of Demons, before finally landing in Chase's lair. However a very brutal-looking Mage stops the gang from advancing to Chase any further. So Joey takes the post in taking him down. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Joey picks Red-Eyes Black Dragon Mage picks Shadow of Oblivion Joey's Turn *Summons Alligator Sword (ATK: 1500) *Sets three cards Mage's Turn *Summons Evil Shadow (ATK: 1600) *Activates Spectral Darkness, starting now, one each of his Standby Phases, he can summon one Darkness Creature (ATK: 1500) per turn. *Attacks Alligator Sword with Evil Shadow *Joey activates Skull Dice and rolls a four, cutting Evil Shadow's ATK to quarter (ATK: 400) *The attack is backfired (Mage: 2900) *Sets two cards Joey's Turn *Sacrifices Alligator Sword to summon Jinzo (ATK: 2400) *Shadow of Oblivion's effect activates, making him send Alligator Sword to the bottom of his deck. *Attacks the Shadow Creature with Jinzo, however, Shadow of Oblivion's effect activates, acting as a shield against Jinzo's attack, so the attack is backfired (Joey: 3400) except Jinzo remains on the field. Mage's turn *Summons another Darkness Creature (ATK: 1500) via Spectral Darkness *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (DC ATK: 2000) *Activates Passing of Souls, when Mage has two monsters of the same name, he can destroy one and transfer the ATK to the other (DC ATK: 4000) *Attacks Jinzo (Joey: 1800) *Shadow of Oblivion's third effect activates, when Battle Damageis calculated against him, he must discard the top card in his deck. Joey's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed, drawing two cards *Activates Hope of Master to Apprentice, by removing from play a monster in his graveyard, he can summon any weaker one. He removes Jinzo and summons Insect Queen (ATK: 2200) > (ATK: 2400) *Activates Scapegoat, summoning four Sheep Tokens (DEF: 0) *Sacrifices one to attack the Darkness Creature (Mage: 2500) Mage's Turn *Summons another Darkness Creature (ATK: 1500) > (ATK: 2000) *Sacrifices Darkness Creature to summon Heirarch of Darkness (ATK: 1250) > (ATK: 1750) *Activates it's effect, sacrificing 1000 life points to destroy all of Joey's monsters (Mage: 1500) *Attacks directly (Joey: 50) Joey's turn *Activates Card of Sanctity, making both draw until both have six cards *Activates Question, Mage must guess a monster in the bottom of Joey's graveyard, if it's right, it's removed, if wrong, it's Special-Summoned. Mage picks Jinzo, however it was Gilford the Lightning, since Jinzo was removed earlier, and Gilford was discarded earlier. *Gilford the Lightning is specially-Summoned. (ATK: 2800) *Summons Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1800) *Activates Release Restraint, sacrificing Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster (ATK: 2600) *Moves Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field. *Activates Claw of Hermos, fusing it with Red-Eyes Black Dragon to form Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, and equipping it to Gearfried the Swordmaster, increasing his ATK by 1000 (ATK: 3600) *It's effect activates, when it's equipeed with an Equip-Spell, it destroys any monster on the field, he destroys Heirarch of Darkness. *Attacks directly with Gearfried (Mage: 0) Joey wins Category:Fan Fiction